The vision of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training (CCTST) at the University of Cincinnati is to be the Greater Cincinnati portal of entry for support of clinical and translational research with a goal to enfranchise stakeholders from a broad base to integrate research into healthcare delivery, improve community wellness, foster effective, efficient multisite trials, and train the clinical and translational research workforce of the future. We will realize this vision through three aims: (1) Empower stakeholders in the process of integrating research with healthcare practice and community wellness, (2) Create the workforce of the future, and (3) Optimize efficiency and effectiveness of clinical research. Building on the successes of the last 6 years, we propose innovative changes to existing programs and creation of new programs designed to provide support for high quality cutting-edge research done by teams of scientists. Building on our existing programs, we propose to (1) provide innovative programs in career development for a wide range of learners, (2) develop new pilot programs to support creation of solutions for obstacles to research, (3) expand our community engagement program to extend beyond Greater Cincinnati to stakeholders across the U.S., (4) provide more comprehensive support by biomedical informatics for the services provided by the CCTST, (5) expand support for patient-oriented research, and (6) help overcome regulatory and ethical challenges that impede clinical research in local and multisite studies. We propose innovative efforts directed toward fostering learning health networks and creating a Research Commons to provide more comprehensive support to investigators. We will focus on (1) teaching and implementing team science principles and encouraging collaboration across a variety of disciplines and stakeholders, (2) consolidation of clinical trials support across the academic health center by creating Cinci-HERO to help multicenter trials for which the CCTST affiliates are the leads (including serving as the IRB of record) or site participants and recruitment of populations across the lifespan including underrepresented minorities, those with environmental exposures and health disparities, and (3) acute care research and lifespan data integration that takes advantage of institutional strengths.